Sasuke's DRUNK!
by GobiKitsune
Summary: Sequel to Naruto's DRUNK! His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is emo. He is drunk. End of story. T for language. 'Naruto' is still not mine.


Sasuke's DRUNK!

AN: Due to the nice reviews to a newbie such as myself, I have decided to make a sequel to my drunken Naruto story. But! This is probably my last one, for I have multiple InuYasha songfics and Naruto fanfics I need to finish. :D

* * *

It's been weeks since Naruto was drunk, and now he is perfectly sober. Sakura still washes her mouth out with soap everyday. Even so, Sasuke had enough of the rabid fangirls. He was driven _beyond_ the brink of insanity, for he was already there. A devious plan was thought up in his small fucked up head. A plan that involves beer... lots and lots of beer. Naruto had been so drunk that he didn't notice what was going on! Sasuke wanted to do the same, because he's nearly ran out of underwear and hairgel. Damn those fangirls. 

Sakura walked through the village of Konoha, with Ino behind her making rude little comments about how she looooves Naruto.

_ "Goddammit Ino-bitch! SHUT UP!" _Inner Sakura screamed, she turned around and told Ino in her polite way, "Ino-pig, get lost. Isn't there some kind of Chouji you should be swooning over?"

Ino growled, and grinded her teeth. She thrusted a fist into the air and screamed, "You'll pay for that billboard brow!"

"Pay for whaaaat?" A voice called from behind two girls. They turned, gasped, and rubbed their eyes to see if they were'nt imagining anything.

Sasuke was out, only in his underwear.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked, worried and a little freaked out...okay mostly freaked out. Sasuke shook his head, and pointed blankly at Sakura.

"Sakura-kun!" Sakura squealed in rage, but couldn't do anything due to her extreme love for Sasuke. Ino only died laughing, almost. Her laughs echoed like a dying cat, which pissed off some villagers.

"Shut up ya stupid cat!" One woman threw a boot out her window, which nailed Ino square on the head. A red lump appeared, and she twitched before falling backwards. Sakura stuck her tongue out, and Sasuke laughed so hard that he snorted a couple times. (Holy crap! Sasuke's LAUGHING?! This can't be happening! It's the end of the world! Nooo! I'm to young to die! gets hit upside the head with a frying pan Er, anywho...)

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura turned to the wobbling Sasuke.

"Do I look okay to you?" Sasuke said like a valley girl, putting his hands on his hips and thrusting them to the side. Sakura covered her mouth with both hands, and quickly ran behind a building. A sickening sound blasted through Konoha.

"Holy-! Sakura-chan!" A blond thirteen-year-old cried out. Sakura lifted her head, eyes wide with fear. "My god, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura stood up and said (much like they would at the epic plot twist of a movie),

"I think Sasuke's gay."

Naruto flinched, but soon found himself rolling around laughing. "What else is new?!" He yelled/laughed. Sakura growled enough to even freak Kyuubi out, and Naruto peered around at Sasuke. He was singing some strange pop song and dancing. Yep, that would make someone hurl alright.

"Nah. Even if that is totally reasonable, and true even..." Naruto started in a matter-of-fact sort of tone, "He probably found Tsunade's stock of sake." Sakura's arms dropped.

"Tsunade-sama has a sake stash?!" Her respect for the hokage left, just as her respect for Kakashi-sensei did.

"Well, duh. She always has some sorta sake with her..." Naruto paused for a moment, "But, I managed to steal it all, and hide it when she wasn't paying attention. She's been head over heels trying to find that stuff!" He laughed. Unfortunately, the happiness ended when Sasuke came right up to him and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"I love ya man." Sasuke sobbed quietly. Naruto gave a quick glare to Sakura.

"Told you he was drunk." He spat and tried to push Sasuke away. Sakura attempted to pull the drunken Genin toward her, but he was nearly glued to Naruto.

"Get this emo-bitch away from me!" Naruto nailed Sasuke in the ribs with his elbow and darted off to the side. Sasuke fell like a ragdoll, and squealed,

"I thought you loved me!" Naruto covered his mouth, and ran behind another corner. After a breif deja vu, he came back with an apathic expression across his face. He walked up to Sasuke, who was struggling to get up, and kicked him.

"What was that for?!" Sakura screamed as if her inner side took over. Naruto turned toward her, and grinned.

"I've always wanted to do that." He shrugged, but then perked up has an idea popped into his head. "He's never said that he likes you, has he? "Naruto chuckled, "Drunk or not." Soon Sakura's fist introduced Naruto to the ground. He whined slightly, and desperately crawled away from the very pissed kunoichi. She looked back over at Sasuke, still only in his underwear, and drunk. Wait a minute...

Sakura giggled, grabbed Sasuke's arms and dragged him away. Only God knows what happened next.

_In some other place_

** "Godamn, that stupid girl!" **Kyuubi shook a fist from in his dark little cage, **"Once I get a hold of her I'll-" **The kitsune growled, but spotted something shiny. **"Hey! Sake!" **So _that's _where Naruto hid it.

Smart.

Sakura paused for a moment, after dragging Sasuke nearly a mile across the village. She blinked, "Why do I get the feeling I forgot something?"

Ino lied still, wearing a boot on her face, as well as numerous birds.


End file.
